


Cool, You're Aftarburnr

by RobotsWriteMan



Series: The JaAm Cycles: Hot Shot and Hugh Jelly [2]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bad Writing, Gangnam Style, M/M, trollfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotsWriteMan/pseuds/RobotsWriteMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stramscrem libes awak ant nigt & thik ambot as cerptin Autunobotu</p><p>wat can hims dod??3?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool, You're Aftarburnr

satrscream was all one ins bebd

"blast" he shaniked 'y i canst nopt to stont thibkig abrount bot??"

tehr was effil epxlosion in base butt Stabscrem onli turn opn sidde

him sihged. "waht i wulds not giev tu by rid of athat balsterd Mirjage"and he a crem of enegron run out of faec

"LEVAE MEE ALOMN!!!!12!!" he striped ton the nibht ar theyn clobsd hins ejys

"robots camnt slep"

at meenwhale in otehr sind of Cymbertnron.....

"hye Mirgae" crapt Irumhend "captcha!"

lasr fotbal threw at Mirgage an hem keptched int

"tochdobd!" shot Bubbleeme a&d he punhced Clufjimperr from robot fotbul stadim

i am besd apt robots Amerikshun fatbull "said Migrage"

"now apl yu ned is senxi cherledar" swoop RC who is autombot femmal car robot

"yes' an Migare gayze intom distapce "but nont oyu"

RC give his a the finger (I mean servo lol) and stampked ofl

"wow" sand Iranhode "wow" "she ams madd"

"brooskize onm mee!" clapt Sunmstriker andn theye al habd drunkt te h robot beeres

but Mirgage he is mising of a sobthimng and palys on himslef by filed., onvermhedd flots upv stanscrib does cymbertnon planm mod

"TRANSFORM" he sand even tho this is nopt anime Tranfsormers

he tansfromed

"oh" shocpt Mig "wow yu ar Stamscrint wat u dong

i cantot kept myp opktitks fromf youu," scrapt Strimsong "Ii sawd you pla rombotz foobtall i wel bet uyar chelreader"

"oh gosh" decidb Mishgarg "taht ins sop hot"

"kis smee"

"eyes'

and tyeh did that

"winarz go hoam and fuk th prm quen" lipd Strarscrarrar wtih sexi (toch my aft=

"yes" sombd Midgerag "but frinst, wem dabce..:

then izs dicso blal an thumpis befts was pumpt fron celinig hand this wa robotz dance sonogg:

nalang heyo! a hungy hingy blongy yoja!  
a cheapo shit on song and blingy bongy nyoja!  
come chop on inner nyoja!  
aaaaaaaaa sexi laddy!  
(lol srry i dunt spek japaniz)

"this sog ood" happied Starbeans "make me wisht to defat Mengarton"

Margie stabd "u hav so munch gobd indeas" so thepy dind thaht too

abd thapt is hwo Mirgag and Stranspum gept robott marrid

the end bupt waint theirs mroe?

at edg of spac, is lif of evbil ronbot

hins opstik spruk opnnm wifth yelnow eye

indepth vioce "i... am osron wellz"

unicorn, he livbs! stayn tubmd for senquel!!!

**Author's Note:**

> My friend asked me to write a Mirage/Starscream slashfic. I decided to make her regret asking.


End file.
